Carahil
|Base ID = }} Carahil is an Altmer Spellsword who heads the Mages Guild in Anvil. As a trainer of Illusion, she offers the additional service of providing the Anvil Recommendation to Associates of the Mages Guild. Her class is listed as Spellsword, and she possess the rank of Wizard in the Mages Guild. During the majority of the day, she stands at the front desk of the Anvil Mages Guild, reading a book. She wears the Black & Burgundy Outfit and Gold Trimmed Shoes. Personality and background According to the Guide to Anvil, she is "a scholar of good reputation and an outspoken enemy of necromancy, summoning, and the dark arts," Guide to Anvil and therefore has Alessia Ottus' stamp of approval. Speaking to her reveals that she is a staunch supporter of the guidelines set by Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven; she, along with Falcar, agreed with Traven's policy of requiring associates of the guild to receive recommendations from each Guild Hall leader before gaining access to the Arcane University. Interactions Illusion Training Carahil provides advanced training in Illusion. Where Spirits Have Lease Carahil was the young upstart mentioned by Velwyn Benirus in the "Where Spirits Have Lease" quest who led the assault on Benirus Manor, resulting in Logrus Benirus' death. After completing the quest, Carahil may say the Hero of Kvatch finished what she started years ago. Anvil Recommendation Entrusted by the Council of Mages to handle the threat of a rogue mage that had been burglarizing and murdering merchants on the Gold Road west of Kvatch and north of Anvil. She may have given the task to the Hero of Kvatch to perform as part of their entrance into the Arcane University. She highlights Brina Cross Inn on the map and directs the Associate to speak with Arielle Jurard upon arriving there. Speaking with Carahil further prompts her to reveal that the rogue mage employs frost magic to murder their victims and provides three scrolls of Frost Shield. Upon killing Caminalda, she expresses shock to learn the murderer was a woman and expresses sympathy for her death, despite acknowledging that Arielle and Roliand served their duty by killing her. Dialogue "Hello there. Is there something with which I can assist you? Perhaps you're curious about joining the Mages Guild." :Anvil "The Anvil Mages Guild is proud to follow the example Hannibal Traven sets for us: mastery and scholarship free if the dark arts." ;Anvil Recommendation "Hello, Associate. To earn a recommendation from me, you need simply prove you are able-bodied and prepared to learn something in the process." :Arcane University "Arch-Mage Traven has closed the doors of the University to all who are not qualified to enter. A wise decision, in my opinion. It's in the Imperial City; perhaps some day you may be able to visit him there. He's done wonderful things for this guild." :Mages Guild "Arch-Mage Traven was right to ban Necromancy, and place restrictions on the addition of new members to the guild. He's served us well." :Recommendation "Unlike some frivolous tasks you may be given at other guild halls, this is a serious matter, and has consequences. Are you prepared?" ::Yes, I'm ready. "Then allow me to explain the task. The Council of Mages has entrusted me with resolving a situation along the Gold Road. Several traveling merchants have been found dead along the Gold Road recently, with even more missing. The Council has asked that I put a stop to it. You are going to help me do so." :::Isn't that dangerous? "Indeed, it may well be. I see no reason to shelter you from situations the guild deals with on a daily basis. This is the important work, the work that matters. I have no time for guild recruits that are useless in the field. This will be an excellent way for you to prove yourself." :::Why me? "As you are new to the guild, you are less likely to be recognized as a member. This may give you an advantage in getting to the root of the problem." :::Go on. "We believe the killings are the actions of a rogue mage. Battlemages have been sent to the Brina Cross Inn, the only common link between the victims. You are to travel north to the Brina Cross Inn, and speak with Arielle Jurard. She will give you further instructions." ::::Brina Cross Inn "The Inn lies north of Anvil. Speak with Aurielle Jurard when you arrive. She will give you further instructions. Do not let your guard down. We do not know wether the Inn's staff is involved somehow." ::::Merchants "It's a sad thing, to think that a mage would kill helpless merchants for the wares they carry." ::::Recommendation "This is a harsh, dangerous task for you, I realize. Your unfamiliar face makes you most useful, however. And, what better way to learn the many uses of Restoration? Practical application is often the best educator. Even in life and death situations." ::::Rogue Mage "Some mages do not abide by the principles of the guild, and operate outside its boundaries. Many hold little value for the lives of others. The frost burns found on the victims in this case indicate a mage was responsible for their deaths. Likely nothing more than simple robbery. These scrolls should provide sufficient resistance to frost magic, when and if you do encounter this rogue mage. Use them wisely." :::::Rogue Mage "The scrolls I have given you should protect you from the magic the mage seems to use most frequently, but do not let your guard down. He may have more tricks up his sleeve." ::No, not yet. "Disappointing. Well, let me know when you are ready." :::Recommendation "Are you prepared now? I have little time to waste." After killing Caminalda: "So, what of the Rogue Mage? Has he been found?" :Rogue Mage "A she, you say? And she's dead? Well, Arielle and Roliand did what needed to be done. No more innocent deaths. At least, for now. You have done well enough for yourself. I'll pass along my recommendation to Raminus. Though I must say, I doubt it will do you much good in the end. You'd be surprised how easily they forget about the little people." After obtaining all recommendations: :Recommendation "You have received recommendations from every guild hall, have you not? Then you are ready to advance to the Arcane University. Raminus Polus will want to speak with you. I must say, you will be a credit to the guild. Arch-Mage Traven will be lucky to have you there." Trivia *Both Velwyn and Lorgren Benirus refer to Carahil as a male in the quest "Where the Spirits Have Lease." *While most skills have two basic and two advanced trainers, Carahil is the only advanced trainer in Illusion. Appearances * de:Carahil ru:Карахил uk:Карахіл es:Carahil Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers